Eclipse movie quotes
Quotes from the Eclipse movie. Bella Swan * (To Edward) "Edward... she found us." * (To Edward) "I have to figure out what to tell people... why I won't be home for Christmases... why I won't visit... why they'll never see me again." * (To Edward) "Why are you so against me becoming like you?" * (To Edward) "Be honest with me... there's more..." * (To Edward) "Edward?" * (To Edward) "Edward, don't do this." * (To Edward) "Don't do this here." * (To Jacob) "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." * (To Jacob) "I don't wanna lose you!" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, just go, okay?" * (To Jacob) "Jake, What are you doing?" * (To Carlisle) "An army of vampires?" * (To Rosalie) "I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." * (To Rosalie) "What? That's ridiculous." Edward Cullen * "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever." * (To Bella) "I'll protect you, no matter what." * (To Bella) "I promise to love you, forever." * (To Bella) "I've told you." * (To Bella) "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead... so problem solved." * (To Bella) "I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, and I don't... but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I'll ever do." * (To Bella) "We've been tracking a situation at Seattle for a while.....Unexplained Disappearances, Killings." * (To Bella) "Doesn't he own a shirt?" * (To Jacob) "Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words." * (To Jacob) "If you ever touch her against her will again." * (To Jacob) "You should just leave... now" * (To Bella)"It's Starting." Jacob Black * (To Bella) "I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating." * (To Bella) "I can give you more than him." * (To Bella) "Nothing else matter's." * (To Edward) "You have to consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are." * (To Edward) "Fine. And she will." * (To Edward) "She's not sure what she wants." * (To Bella) "You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. I'm in love with you, and I want you to pick me instead of him." * (To Bella) "We're In. As long as we get to kill some vampires." * (To Edward) "I came here to warn you.... If you kind come in our land again." * (To Charlie) "I kissed Bella." * (To Bella) "You Beautiful." The Volturi * Jane: (To Edward) "She's still human... The Volturi don't give second chances." * Felix: (To Volturi Group)"It's time" * Jane: (To Volturi Group) "Yes, it is" * Demetri: (To Volturi Group) "They've already drawn...too much attention." * Felix: (To Volturi Group) "Maybe we should consult with Aro." * Jane: (To Felix) "Aro's decisions are being watched." * Jane: (To Volturi Group) "Either we let them do what they were created for...or we end them. Decisions, decisions." Other Carlisle (to Jasper): "Someone's creating an army." Carlisle: "This means an ugly fight, with lives lost." Alice '(to Bella): "They're coming here." '''Charlie '(to Edward and Jacob): "Hey hey hey hey, easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch, all right? What's going on?" 'Rosalie '(to Bella): "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I envy you." '''Rosalie (to Bella): "No, it's not. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong!" 'Renée '(to Bella): "You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets. I just wanna make sure you're making the right choices for you." Category:Eclipse film Category:Quotes